Little White Lies
by Midnightztar
Summary: Naruto tells a little lie to Sasuke who reacts unexpectedly a little rough. SasuNaru Lemon :D


**This is my first ever fanfic I've written xP might not be so good, wrote it in like 20 minutes blah **

**I do not own Naruto yadda yadda**

* * *

A breath of sorrow escaped my lips as I rolled over on my side thinking about things while stretched out lazily on my bed. Why couldn't love be like classic fairy tales? I'm always asking myself this question when nothing is here to distract my wandering thoughts.

_Knock Knock_

I grumbled in annoyance as I got up to go answer my door.

"Hey….I'm uh…. Back," said the figure standing outside my door frame.

Before I could think of something clever to say to him I found myself on my knees; wet tears sliding down my face.

"Naruto!" the man cried, he knelt down wrapping his arms around me, bringing me to his chest, "I came back because I've missed y-"

"BAKA!" I yelled without even looking up at him, why did he have to come now at my moment of weakness, "It's too late, I've found someone else!"

The silence that fell soon after the little white lie had escaped my lips caused a chill to run down my spine, before I could think of something to take back my harsh words I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as I was pushed down against the floor hearing the loudness of the door being slammed shut.

Thoughts raced in my head as I began to panicking, "Oww…shit that hurt Sas-"

Lips crashed onto mine in a forceful kiss, seconds later I could feel his tongue in my mouth exploring it and caressing my own in ways I haven't felt in a while.

_Why…?_

Expert fingers began to travel under my shirt on my back sending sparks throughout my body?

_Why come back now…?_

A moan escaped my lips as his left mine and traveled down my neck kissing the one spot that always left me breathless and hot. Soon the tightness in my pants became painful as he continued to toy with all my sensitive spots, driving me crazy.

Suddenly with hands on each side of my face forcing me to look up I instantly felt regret for the words I told him earlier. My hands shaking nervously as I reached up and wiped the tear threatening to spill onto his face.

"Sasuke?"

He just stared at me in silence not responding to the sound of his name. My hands fell quickly from his face and started to grab onto his arms digging my nails into his skin as pain shot all throughout my body, I looked down to see he had forcefully entered inside me expertly without my noticing.

"Sasuke, please stop, It hurts," I pleaded, yet my mouth and body betrayed me being lewd as moans escaped my lips.

He just kept thrusting inside me in a fast pace with no mercy, the friction was painful yet I didn't try to push him away, I knew this would happen, I knew my words would hurt him…

Soon I felt warmness fill up inside me as Sasuke plunged himself deeper than I could of imagined and released himself inside me and unexpectedly bit my neck causing me to cry out and come.

My breathe began to slow as I watched Sasuke get up and look at me in horror realizing what he had just done to the one he's loved for so long. His hands formed fists and started to tremble, his mouth forming apologies one after another.

I sat up, though it was painful, and crawled over to him reaching my hands to his face this time making him forcefully look up into my eyes, his lips parted ready to apologize again but whatever words he was going to say were stopped as my lips fell onto his sweetly.

It was my twisted desires that always made me tell a little white lie that would get Sasuke so riled up he'd take me forcefully. It was for this reason in the past he left me not wanting to feel depressed and ashamed every time he took me in such a way.

"I love you so much; I truthfully belong to you and you only."

Sasuke hugged me tight laying his head on my shoulder, I knew those words would make everything right again. I knew why my love would never be like a fairy tale; it was too full of anguish, angst, and regret.

_He must never know of how dirty my thoughts really are. He can't know that I cause him to feel that way on purpose even if I have to tell little white lies._

* * *

**_Reviews...maybe...please o.O? They would be helpful in me deciding whether to try a chapter story next time_**


End file.
